


about his irritation and love

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Adaptation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Tags to be added, bottom!rei, really indirect rei, sweetheart kisumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find love in unexpected people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> wow rarepair time?!?! im adapting a manga for this story, it's called Kare no Shousou to Koi ni Tsuite (or about his irritation and love) and it's probably one of my favorite yaoi mangas right now. 
> 
> i love this story so much and i hope i did it justice! you should definitely read the original since it's a breezy read and suuuper adorable. 
> 
> enjoy! <3

Rain poured its heaviest around this time of year. In hindsight, maybe an umbrella should have been brought. The soaked business suit clung to Rei's body as he looked aimlessly at the sky. On a whim, he pressed a contact on his cellphone, holding it to his ear. His body shuddered with anticipation (and possibly due to the rain) as he straightened his back.

 _The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. It is either turned off or outside the service area._

Rei sighed, slumping back into the seat. He looked at the ground, downcast. "Well, that's a pretty straightforward answer."

 _That's the third night in a row_ , Rei thought. _I guess it's about time I got off my high-horse._

Suddenly, a voice said to him, "You know, this park is actually a Hattenba at night."

Rei looked up and saw a pair of violet eyes, similar to his own, filled with eagerness staring down at him. Around those eyes was a young, fair-skinned face topped by wild pink hair. He had a lean figure and a charming smile to boot. 

The man continued, "I heard that this place hasn't been quite as safe recently, though. It must be hard for you to find a tati, even with a handsome face like that."

Rei glared at him, but he knew his glare was mixed with a hint of interest in this guy. His feet shifted nervously as he asked, "So, um, if you're okay with a guy like me… Do you wanna, like, go to a hotel? You can take shelter from the rain that way too."

—

The patter of water hitting the pavements outside couldn't grate on Rei's ears once they were inside the hotel, thankfully. The pink-haired man (did he give a name?) had decided to take a shower, leaving Rei to make himself comfortable in the bedroom. 

After kicking off his shoes, Rei had stripped himself of his suit, jacket tossed to the ground and shirt unbuttoned lazily. He slipped his pants off, leaving him in his boxers and nothing much else. He grabbed his tie, untying it before looping it around his eyes. By the time he heard the bathroom door click open, he had knotted it behind his head.

"Eh? What's with the blindfold?" The pink-haired man asked, "Um, am I not the bottom?" 

"Young guys like you aren't really my type. But, I'll let you fuck me however you want to, so I'd like for you not to think too badly of me afterward." Rei explained. 

He heard a chuckle, followed by the man asking, "You're going _that_ far to get laid tonight? Well, I guess I don't mind…"

Rei interjected, even with the pink-haired man pushing his legs up to his chest, "I'm done preparing; now please hurry up and do me already."

-

Rei was moaning, and shaking and practically screaming at that point in time, and he really did think it was such a shame that this guy was so young; age him up a few years and he'd be _perfect_.

"It's good that we're both pretty young, huh?" The man grunted, "You're so full of energy."

One of his hands was ghosting over Rei's ass, while the other was holding his wrists in place around his tailbone. His lovely, lovely cock was pushing in so nicely along Rei's insides, warm and hard and prodding at Rei's sensitive spots (i.e. everywhere, at this rate) at a steady pace. Rei wondered how he looked then, on his knees with his face pushed into the sheets, getting rammed into by a man possibly as old as he was. The pleasure kept on building and building as Rei cried out helplessly at almost every thrust.

Suddenly, there were light fingers tracing over the head of his dick. "Just look at that; you're like this again after, what, two rounds?"

Wet fingers were shoved into Rei's open mouth and the tang of precum hit his tongue. "That's how wet you are. You're leaking too much, y'know. The sheets are getting stained."

As soon as the fingers were removed, Rei panted, "I-I want to… come…"

"Nope," The man stated. "This is the last condom; you can't come just yet."

Rei frustratedly clenched the bedsheets in his fists as the pink-haired man continued, now aiming along the sides of Rei's ass rather than deeper inside him. Rei groaned, pushing his hips out.

"Deeper, I w-want you to go dee-deeper…" Rei pleaded between heavy breaths. "T-Touch me, deeper, _please_ , I need–"

"I know what you need," The pink-haired man interrupted, angling his hips in a way that whenever he moved them he'd hit Rei's sweet spot. _Bastard is doing this on purpose_ , Rei subconsciously thought. "Here?"

As Rei's arms wobbled from where they'd been released, he nodded furiously. He heard another chuckle, but it was soon drowned out by the sounds of his own moaning. The pink-haired man told him, "Woah… You wanting me this bad, is such an honor. Our compatibility seems great."

The final ounce of Rei's self-control left him as he began crying out, "Sensei, sensei!" like a mantra. Tears slipped past the makeshift blindfold as he kept on repeating it, over and over.

"'Sensei', huh?" The pink-haired man mumbled thoughtfully to himself.

-

"I suppose that you're not really going to look at me anytime we do this." The pink-haired man said as the passion from sex slowly dissipated along with what remained of Rei's energy.

"Don't take it personally, you're just not my type." Rei assured. "The sex was amazing though."

Rei could practically hear the grin in the man's words as he said, "I mean, calling out 'Sensei' while I'm the one ramming into your ass… It's making me feel that this is going to become some kind of habit soon enough. Not that I'm complaining."

"That'd be a weird hobby."

"Speak for yourself. _Per-vert._ "

—

The sound of commuters bustling on the train proved to be an unwanted distraction for Rei as he flipped the page of the novel he was reading. Not that he was actually _reading_ the book at that moment, though. More like: systematic flipping of pages to give off the impression of reading when, in reality, he was thinking of the really good fucks he had been having thanks to the pink-haired man.

"If he were ten or so years older he'd be right up my alley, I'm certain." Rei mused. "Even if he isn't exactly my type, these last few nights have really been…"

Splendid. Outrageous. Superb. Incredible. Maybe better words than those. Enough to make Rei literally pass out as soon as he arrived home.

Rei shook his head and reached for his phone. He looked through his calling history; Sensei's unreturned calls occupying much of the space. However he apparently had a voicemail message from the night before, an hour or two after he left the hotel room.

"Hello, Rei-san! Uh, I just wanted to say thank you for last night, and um… All the last few nights too, I guess…" 

The pink-haired man popped his lips as if he were thinking of what else to say. 

"If you're up for it again, give me a call, as you'd usually do."

Rei cocked an eyebrow before listening to the rest of the message. He looked out the train window, the idea of the pink-haired man standing beside him and speaking all of this to him floating in his head.

"Actually I've been thinking. Our compatibility is marvelous; it's like some sort of twist of fate that we met, don't you think?!"

At the excited tone of the man's voice, Rei sighed in exasperation. "Bit of an exaggeration, idiot."

—

Later, as Rei left his work office, he spotted a certain blotch of pink waiting outside the glass sliding doors. His mouth slouched into a slight frown as their eyes connected. His eyes began to narrow as the man grinned widely, approaching him.

"Hi Rei-san!" The man greeted warmly.

"Hello." Rei deadpanned.

"Frankly, I didn't take you for the average joe-kind of guy, if you know what I mean." The man said. 

Rei cocked an eyebrow and the man giggled ( _giggled_ , the little shit) before adding, "I mean, if a guy like me can be a professional detective, then a guy like you should be, like… PSIA level stuff."

"Thanks for _investigating_ and visiting my workplace," Rei told him, shoving him in the direction of _anywhere but here_ , "What do you want, stalker?"

The man pouted, one hand resting on Rei's. "Why is it you never pick up my calls, yet you always call me up for sex?"

Upon Rei's consideration, he continued cheerily, completely undeterred. "What I'm saying is, how 'bout we go out and eat food normally? Like um… Are you free tonight? Ah! Think of it as an invitation to a date!"

There was a momentary silence between them before Rei burst out giggling. Rei muttered, "He said date…"

" _Whaaaat?_ Rei-san, I really don't know what you mean. I don't understand what you're thinking sometimes…" The man said, like a small boy who'd been denied of candy. 

Rei chuckled heartily. "Sorry, I just didn't expect that you'd say that."

"Is your mind just always thinking of sex?"

Rei sighed, a small smile slipping onto his face. "I'll be getting off work in a bit, so if you don't mind you can wait at the café nearby. I'm assuming you know which one I'm talking about–"

He cut his own words off with his small gasp as he looked off to the side. _He_ had just come out of a limo, calmly exiting in his business suit that accentuated his form. His small daughter, no older than ten, came running up to him. She was hurriedly enveloped in a hug as her father embraced her warmly.

A look of longing crossed Rei's face and he looked away. The man spoke from beside him, "If you like him that much, just ask him out."

"That's not how I do things." Rei said firmly. He noticed the unlit cigarette hanging from between the man's lips. As he walked away, the man suddenly gripped his wrist.

"Let's have a meal some other time. Want to have sex?"

—

Rei pulled back his shirt collar to inspect the bruise from that day. The guy hadn't gone easy; it was the first time Rei decided to leave out the blindfold, so he seemed more excited than usual. 

"It's mostly faded." Rei said under his breath. He removed his glasses as he washed his face with tap water. _Why do I want to meet him so badly again?_

The guy hadn't called or messaged him since that day. All such forms of contact had ceased, just like the first night they met. Rei pondered whether he had really irritated the guy that much. He seemed pretty satisfied with Rei- unless he was only happy with Rei's body, of course. Whenever Rei thought about it, a numb aching with settle in Rei's chest and he'd have to rub his forehead as if he was soothing a headache. He tried to shrug it off, considering his lack of experience regarding relationships like this one. It was all too new, and all too different for him. Rei sighed, walking out of the bathroom and towards the exit.

As Rei headed to the door, he saw an all-too familiar face enter the building. "Rei-kun, it's been a while since I last saw you."

He instantly averted his gaze as he passed _him_. "Sensei… Sorry, but I-I must be heading out now–"

"Ah, I noticed that you've been interested alot," Rei looked up with wide eyes. "In that new guy I hired."

—

Sensei's words echoed in Rei's mind as he walked home. His gaze was downcast as he turned at the street corner before a cheerful voice greeted him.

"You're late." The guy told him.

"Asshole." Rei grumbled.

"I'm assuming Sensei told you already?" The guy asked.

Rei passed him, unlocking the door to his house. "You're just here to keep me busy. So I don't give him a hard time. But he said that you wanted out, over a very stupid reason, apparently."

The guy chuckled, looking up from the rim of his hoodie. Rain dripped onto his face, hair slowly dampening. "I guess you can call it a change of heart."

Rei raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's not because of the constant sex - not that that was a bad thing - but I thought of how I wanted you to give all of your attention to me…" The guy explained. "After that, I suppose I started to fall for you."

Rei stood there, mouth hanging open.

"Not that I intended to!" The guy said, waving his hands frantically in a dismissing action. After a pause, the guy admitted, "My head's been filled with thoughts of you for a while now."

Suddenly Rei felt himself being enveloped in a bear hug as the guy's arms wrapped around him tightly. His mouth and nose were buried in his jacket and he inhaled the man's scent left on it; sweet and fresh but not feminine, just… pleasant.

"This is weird." Rei said, words muffled by the guy's jacket.

The guy moved away from Rei, those violet eyes of his suddenly so calming after not seeing them for so long. The guy timidly asked, "So… What do you want to do now?"

A certain feeling spread through Rei's chest as he smiled a little. He tip-toed to peck the man on his forehead, umbrella falling out of his hand.

"Firstly, I want us both to be sheltered from the rain," Rei told him, "And maybe after that I'll try falling in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this being so late! im currently on holiday so i decided to take my time until i felt really bad about not updating oops
> 
> sorry if this ends somewhat abruptly but i didnt know how to end it :P
> 
> enjoy c:

Light peaked through the window blinds as Rei groaned sleepily. He unwillingly opened his eyes, surroundings blurry thanks to the lack of his glasses. He sat up and ignored the pain in his lower hips, looking around.

 _Bastard,_ he thought. _He just went home after what we did?_

Rei rested his feet on the carpeted floor as he tried to stand. Unfortunately, in mere seconds his wobbly feet gave way and he fell to the floor. He belatedly recalled the guy's words during one of their earlier rounds: _Rei-san, I won't go any harder, you know. Because…_

Rei sighed, pulling his knees to his chest before he heard a vibration. Tilting his head up, he realized where the sound was coming from. He crawled towards his satchel, however a voice already started talking.

"Rei-san?" The guy said. "I confused your room number, but I'm okay! Are you still asleep?"

Rei sat there, somewhat blankly as the door opened. The guy came in, two cups in either of his hands. Rei briefly wondered how he opened the door before the guy exclaimed, "It's past five anyway, so I– Ah, Rei-san?!"

He jolted upon seeing Rei's stone-faced expression. He squatted in front of Rei, an inquisitive look on his face. "I was hungry, so I went out to grab a bite and brought back some coffee too."

Rei averted his eyes. His cheeks were tinted lightly with a blush, which only intensified when the guy asked, "Umm, are you okay?"

"Could it be that you thought that I'd gone home already?" The guy continued. At Rei's sheepish nod, he said, "And… Could it be that your hips are killing you?"

"If you're aware of it, take responsibility and carry me." Rei demanded.

The guy concurred and approached him, grabbing Rei by his armpits. Rei looped both of his arms around they guy's neck, clinging to him like a koala as the guy tried (and failed) to carry him.

"Rei-san, you're heavier than you look!"

"You're just a weakling." Rei told him. "Put on some muscle."

Finally, the guy (while panting) managed to drag Rei all the way to a sofa before grabbing the two cups of coffee he'd brought with him. He explained, "I don't know which one you prefer so I bought both black and latte."

Before he could ask Rei for his preference, Rei leaned in and tugged his collar, pulling him into a kiss. The guy chuckled. "Did you get lonely?"

"And what if I did?"

The guy pressed Rei's back down onto the sofa, placing the coffee cups on the coffee table nearby. Rei kept him close with his legs folded around his waist.

"The coffee's gonna get cold."

"Remember this," Rei said sultrily, his hand reaching down to a slowly-forming bulge in the guy's pants, "I'm a nekojita, and I take it black."

The guy smiled. "Great, 'cause I prefer latte anyway."

Rei slipped the guy's navy blue windbreaker off, feeling warmth covered by soft cotton under his fingers. They continued their makeout session for a while, slowly getting friskier with touches going a lot lower than the chest until the guy stopped. Rei looked down at him, to where he was gently resting above Rei's navel.

"What?"

"I actually have work in the evening, so I have to go right now…"

The guy stood up just as Rei asked, "Work… You said you work as a professional detective? Is it a sudden job or something like that?"

Confusion crossed the guy's face. "When have I ever said something like that…?"

Rei's eyebrows narrowed and his violet eyes practically turned red. Steam blew out from his ears (whether literally or figuratively, didn't really matter). He growled, "So not only are you trash, but you're also a liar of a high caliber… You're the embodiment of the worst kind of personality."

"Ah! Rei-san, sorry, sorry, wait! Listen to me!" The guy pleaded as Rei's anger intensified.

"There's a shop near Shimokita called 'Live House' and I'm like a shop assistant, o-or a receptionist there! I work there, and I swear I'm telling the truth!"

The guy clasped Rei's shoulders. "I promise I won't lie to you like that again…"

To his surprise, Rei had already grabbed his phone and was scrolling down to his number. He handed it to the guy, "I want your real name, and if you don't give it, I will be _very_ pissed."

The guy's eyes widened. "Eh?! I'm still unknown?! I told you my name when we exchanged phone numbers; Rei-san, you're so cruel sometimes."

After adding his name, he smiled and handed the phone back to Rei. He (formally) introduced himself, saying, "Once again, I'm Shigino Kisumi. Pleased to meet you."

"Shigino Kisumi." Rei repeated. The name tasted awfully sweet on his tongue, if that were even possible.

Kisumi ruffled Rei's hair. "Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna go home and change."

Rei tossed his jacket at him. Taken aback, Kisumi made a noise before Rei pointed at his closet.

"You can only wear my clothes until tonight," Rei told him, "We're about the same size anyway."

Kisumi smiled and hugged him tightly. "Then I'll definitely be back here tonight."

Rei inhaled his all-too familiar scent. "Hold onto my spare key for today."

—

Rei stirred the stew he was making, the chunks floating and bobbing like apples in a bobbing for apples game. He sighed, hips still aching. He was glad that his boss was lenient on him when he asked for a day off; his reasoning was that Rei was a hardworker anyway. Rei wondered if he'd bite his words if he knew what had happened a few hours prior.

 _Should have asked him what his favorite food is before he left,_ Rei lamented. 

He recalled the time when Kisumi had asked him for a meal together. It had been going smoothly, until one thing led to another and they were tumbling in bed as per usual. He'd asked for a date; Rei guessed that he owed him that, at the very least. 

Time flew by, and before Rei knew it he was lying on a couch, ears filled with the sound of a ticking clock. 11PM had gone, now it was almost midnight. Yet still no Kisumi.

 _Hurry up,_ Rei mentally urged him. _So we can pick up where we left off…_

—

Rei woke up to the sound of a camera snapping and his eyes shot open. When he glimpsed violet behind a black phone case his eyebrows narrowed and he slapped the phone away. Kisumi giggled, watching Rei as he sat up. Looking at Rei, he rested his cheek on his hand.

"You fell asleep clenching my shirt." Kisumi said. "Did you get tired waiting for me?" 

Rei blushed, looking away and spotting a discarded tie lying on the arm of the sofa. He replied, "I got really tired. But you didn't have to take a picture of me sleeping."

Kisumi laughed again, though Rei could tell he was a little tired from the day's work. "Rei-san, you're so honest when it comes to this! It makes you so cute…"

Kisumi's words died on his tongue as Rei tied his left hand to his right hand. As Rei tugged on the two loose ends of the tie, Kisumi had a bemused look on his face. "Is this some kind of sex play thing?"

"If you're prepared to fall in love with me, you should at least be able to do this." Rei said. Kisumi raised an eyebrow at Rei's lack of a proper answer.

"That's… A little weird for you to say but your possesive behavior certainly is scary. Even so," Kisumi smiled, fingers slowly bending to Rei's hand, "I still want you to give me all your attention."

"The feeling's been growing everyday. Is this another condition for falling in love with you?" Kisumi asked, lightly pecking Rei's lips. Rei's eyelids slowly slipped shut as the passion of the moment blanketed him completely.

-

Rei choked out, "I-I'm done preparing a-already, h-hurry up."

Kisumi giggled, hands on his hips firmly keeping Rei mere millimetres above his cock. Rei panted. Kisumi said, "Mmm, you're so greedy… This is why I can't trust you to prepare yourself."

Kisumi loosened his grip and Rei slid down until just the head of Kisumi's cock was inside of him. Kisumi caught him then, and Rei whined loudly. Kisumi said, "If you don't prepare yourself carefully, you'll get hurt."

Rei glared at him. "Hurry up… and give me more."

"If you insist." Kisumi smirked.

Before Rei knew it he was sunken down onto Kisumi's dick, the member stretching him in the most perfect ways. He moaned but Kisumi's hands returned to his hips and he made a confused noise instead.

"You're so greedy, Rei-san…" He cooed, tracing the stretched rim of Rei's ass, "Say my name and beg, please?"

"…Shi-Shigino-kun…" Rei rasped.

Kisumi grinned, "I want to hear your voice."

"I want to hear your voice, calling out my name just like you'd call out for Sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD SMUT IM SORRY


End file.
